The Alice Test
by yuukicrosskuran
Summary: Suiseiseki and all the other dolls are going to Crystal Private School. The headmaster announces a test of character and skill that everyone participates in. Everyone is nervous, and Suiseiseki soon realizes the test is actually a disguised attempt for another Alice Game. Nobody else knows yet, and she can't warn them. Can she win? Read to find out! I do not own Rozen Maiden!
1. Intro

Fire Team: Damp Water Cavern

Shinku (Holie): 1st Friend. RM. Uses Rose thorns/bushes/ petals/flowers/ vines.

Loka (Cien): Angered easily, strong, brave. Gothic Doll. Controls Fire.

Emily (Kuku): Cheery, determined, caring. Circus Doll. Uses toys and Circus items.

Hina-Ichigo (Berrybell): RM. Uses Strawberry plants.

Ice Team: Volcanic caverns

Alyssa (Nina): Calm, cool, determined to be Alice, like Barasuishou, smart. RM. Uses ice/an ice dagger/sword and white rose flowers/petals/thorns/bushes.

Lizzie (Lantern): Will do anything to win. Halloween Doll. Uses knife and Halloween Decorations.

Suiginto (Meimei): Leader. RM. Uses feathers.

Mai (Charm): Brave, stands up for people, smart. Chinese Doll. Uses decorated poison darts.

Gardener Team: Icy Trails

Suiseiseki (Sui Dream): Main Character: RM. Uses vines and watering can.

Souseiseki (Lempicka): RM. Uses her shears.

Kelly (Elf): Dependable, loves everyone. RM. Uses a bow and arrow.

Katie (Petal): Weak, scared, dependant. RM. Uses ribbons/whips.

Lace Team: Underground Tunnels

Sarah (Lily): Sacrificed for others, sweet, gentle. RM. Uses purple rose petals/bushes/flowers/ vines.

Hazel (Gem): Brave, determined, loves Father, cute, friendly, skilled. RM. Controls light-relates and uses umbrella and jewelery.

Annie (Vinnie): Tries her best, wants to make Father happy. Maid Doll. Uses silverware.

Kanaria (Pizzicato): RM. Uses her violin.

Crystal Team

Barasuishou (None): Principal's daughter. Artificial RM. Uses crystals. Appears in Alice Game Scene.

Kirakishou (Rosary): Appears in the N-Field

Wayne: Evil, Gamemaker, Father of Barasuishou, principal.

1st test: Owl place

2nd test: Train ride

3rd test: Boar room

4th test: Snake & spike pit

5th test: Alligator Lake

5th test: Egyptian puzzles

6th test: Alice Game


	2. Suiseiseki

**Sorry! This is a long chapter...**

"Hey, Souseiseki," whispered Suiseiseki in the darkness.

"Hmm?" Another pair of red and green eyes slowly opened.

"Well, I just thought that… I…"

"You what?"

"Fine! I'll tell you! I'm just worried about tomorrow, desu…"

Souseiseki smiled. Suiseiseki had never admitted that she was scared before. It was kind of comforting to know she had the same thoughts as her.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything else, I'm going back to sleep," Souseiseki teased.

"Fine! If you're gonna be like that then I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Fine with me…" The sound of Souseiseki's steady breathing signaled that she was already asleep. Suiseiseki sighed. She was jealous of her younger sister's lack of care. She shifted, trying to get herself in a more comfortable position and, before she new it, let sleep wash away all her worries.

But, unfortunately, it hadn't completely washed all of her worries and fears away. She dreamed of the horrible time when Barasuishou almost won the Alice Game, when Suiseiseki was helpless and weak, and could not even succeed in defending Kanaria, much less herself. She shifted and turned in her sleep, eyes squeezed tightly shut, trying to wake herself from the horrible night. She could her Kanaria's calls for help as she struggled to lengthen her vine that she hoped would be able to take Kanaria out of the dream realm.

"Suiseiseki! Suiseiseki!"

"Suiseiseki!" Someone was shaking her. Suiseiseki opened her multi-colored eyes to see Souseiseki bending over her with a worried look on her face. Lempicka and Sui Dream were hovering worriedly above her.

"Whew! I thought you were trapped in the dream!" Souseiseki sighed in relief.

Suiseiseki was panting from the fear the dream had left in her. She knew that if you got too involved in a dream, you could be trapped in it for eternity. Then, a reddish light came from the doorway Shinku's Holie floated hesitantly into the room. It whispered in Suiseiseki's ear that Shinku wanted rose flower tea "right at this instant." Suiseiseki turned red and puffed up before yelling that Shinku wasn't the boss of her and she can't tell her what to do.

"Well, I was just seeing if you are fine," Shinku said calmly, sipping her tea. "You are definitely fine and nothing in you has changed."

"When did you get here, desu!?" Suiseiseki asked. Souseiseki was smiling, Shinku was staring at her tea, and the three artificial spirits bobbed in the air as if they were giggling.

Shinku didn't answer so Suiseiseki turned around and glared at the corner of the wall with her arms folded, filling the room with a vicious aura. After a minute, when Suiseiseki finally calmed down, there was a ringing sound coming from speaker. It signaled that something important was going to be announced. At this time, all the dolls were supposed to be at their rooms so Shinku let with Holie. Suiseiseki gripped her twin's arm tightly as she stared fearfully at the speaker as if it were a monster.


	3. Fear

"We have all gathered here today not only for lunch, but also for this announcement. You've already heard about the test and I know you must be very excited." Even though they weren't, nobody dared question him and his daughter. "Here I have five mirrors, as you probably understand, each of them leads you to your tunnels or caves." He pulled the cloth off and revealed the sparkling mirrors. They looked like they were framed in Earth, Ice, Fire, Water, and Rainbow.

"I will announce the groups now," The headmaster called. A doll was still talking to another. Barasuishou noticed and yelled "SILENCE!" and quieted them. The headmaster patted her on the head and she smiled up at him. Suiseiseki winced.

"As I was saying," The headmaster continued. "Here are the groups. Shinku, Loka, Hina-Ichigo, and Emily, you are in one group. You will be called The Fire Team. Shinku will lead." Hina gratefully grasped Shinku's hand tightly as the stood up and walked, in Shinku's case, calmly up the aisle to the headmaster. He pointed to the water mirror and they, along with two other dolls, stepped in. Suiseiseki watched Shinku's long, blonde ponytails disappear as Shinku walked on.

"Next is the Ice Team. Alyssa, Lizzie, Suiginto, and Mai, please go in this one. Alyssa is the leader, by the way," He gestured to the fire mirror. Alyssa smirked and stepped in. _Great, the bullies and Suiginto are together. This is going to be hard… Poor Mai, has to bear them… desu… _Suiseiseki thought as she watched the Chinese doll disappear in the mirror, her dress flowing.

"Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kelly, and Katie, you are all in the Gardener Team. As the leader, you go first, Suiseiseki." The headmaster waved his hand toward the icy mirror. _At least I'm with people I like, desu. _Suiseiseki thought as she stood up, her shaking legs barely supporting her. Her heart pounding, she gripped Souseiseki's arm so hard it made her wince. They made their way up the aisle along with Kelly and Katie, two sweet dolls who love nature. They stopped in front of the mirror and shared a glance. Suiseiseki took a deep breath and let go of Souseiseki. She looked at her team, then the mirror. She breathed out and stepped in.


	4. The Test

Before she could take another step, a strong force knocked her to the ground. She landed on something slippery and slid around, suddenly feeling freezing. She felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her to the side. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that it was snowing. Not soft snow with little snowflakes drifting around that you could catch on your tongue, but rough snow that fell heavily and quickly with strong winds blowing. They were on some kind of icy trail, with a steep cliff that promised death on the other side of the trail. Her hair was being blown apart wildly, and she was cold. Her back was wet from falling on the ice, and now she was trembling so hard that she felt like her ball joints were going to be shaken apart.

She hugged herself as they walked against the cold and strong wind. They walked for what seemed like forever. Suiseiseki hoped that they would reach some other place quickly. She wondered what the other teams were doing.

"Ugh! For all the other places why did they have to make us be here?!"

Shinku asked for the hundredth time, another drop of water dripped onto her red dress from the top of the never-ending cavern, staining it. Loka groaned.

"For all the other dolls why did they have to make us be with you!?" Loka cried.

"Come on, Shinku! Hina wants strawberries now!" Said Hina-Ichigo, tugging on Shinku's dress.

"And you, too!" Loka pointed at Hina. "You keep on complaining and it's soooooo ANNOYING! Can't you be quiet for once?!" Hina took one look at Loka and burst out crying, or should I say wailing. Now it was Shinku's turn to yell.

"Oh, look what you've done now! And you said WE were annoying!" Shinku scolded, taking Hina by the hand. Loka rolled her eyes, but lingered at the back after that.

"Ouch!" Yelped Hazel as she tripped on a rock and scraped her knee on the ground. After the Gardener Team had gone through the mirror, the sweet and gentle Lace Team girls had found themselves in the underground tunnels.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!" Cried Sarah, the leader of the Lace Team. She ran over to Hazel and knelt beside her.

"What should we do," asked Kanaria, rushing over with Annie.

"Hmm, that won't be hard to fix up!" Annie said, examining the cut. "Vinnie! Heal." Annie's artificial spirit floated over and cast a soft warm light blue glow over the wound. In seconds, it was healed. Hazel thanked Annie and got up again.

"Well, we better keep going, we can't waste this much time if we want to catch up!" Sarah urged. "Let's go!" The other dolls got to their feet.

"Right!" They agreed and started walking again.

"I know you girls like fighting, but why don't you go easy on the others a little bit, just a little, especially for the Lace Team girls," begs Mai.

"Well, if you don't want to fight with us," said Alyssa turning around. "You could wait for us… there." She pointed at the gurgling lava on their left. Lizzie giggled as she finished cleaned her dagger while walking. Suiginto's eyes flashed red before her grayish eyes glanced at Mai.

Mai stopped, letting the other's pass, and kept herself a few feet away from the group as she walked. _If only I could help the others… _She thought.


End file.
